


When Lightning Strikes

by TanookiRoxx



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Drinking, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanookiRoxx/pseuds/TanookiRoxx
Summary: Paul and Ace are at wit’s end in their relationship. Ace suggests Tommy take Paul on a date in his place just to “spice things up.” When Tommy takes Paul out, the most unexpected thing happens— it sparks off something between them! Tommy and Paul find themselves falling hard for each other, and Ace is just not sure how to handle it.
Relationships: Ace Frehley/Paul Stanley, Gigi Criss/Peter Criss, Paul Stanley/Tommy Thayer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	When Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit: "How Do You Like Me So Far?" by Joe Pesci

Ace had dropped a bomb on Tommy earlier that day.

“Ay Tommy-boy! I needja to do me a solid wouldja? I can’t take Paulie out on a date tonight. I got some long time buds from the Bronx comin’ over and I just couldn’t say no. Can’t cancel on Paulie again or he’ll flip out! So…I needja to go in my place.”

Tommy blinked slowly as he processed this request carefully. He had to make sure he heard correctly.

“You want me to take Paul out on a date!?”

Sure, he was used to the Spaceman giving him off the wall orders before but this time, this one just didn’t seem like a good idea.

“Mmm…yeah! Paulie’ll love it!” Ace exclaimed.

Tommy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Somehow, he doubted that Paul would be thrilled to see someone other than his longtime boyfriend picking him up tonight. Things had been very tense between Paul and Ace lately. Tommy tried to mind his own business but it was hard to tune out all the arguments going on between the two almost daily. The arguments would get so heated that the band’s chauffeur would refuse to drive the band anywhere until the two bickering lovebirds made amends. Paul was constantly complaining that Ace “never made time for him anymore,” so Tommy was shocked to find Ace standing him up yet again!

“Ace, I don’t think this is a good idea! Paul will be really hurt if he doesn’t get to spend time with you,” Tommy warned.

He hated seeing Paul upset. It always bothered him seeing the other man cry. Ace’s aloofness was really breaking Paul’s heart.

“It’ll be fine! I’ll let Paulie know ahead of time. Think of it as a way to spice up our relationship,” Ace cackled.

Tommy was still unsure about it but Ace insisted he go along with it. So here he was…in an expensive black Armani tux showing up at Paul’s mansion in a limo with a huge bouquet of red roses and a box of decadent chocolates in tow.

Tommy trudged up Paul’s walkway slowly. He just had this nagging feeling that Paul would not be too happy to see him tonight. With a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

Paul had been so excited about his date with Ace! The two had started their passionate relationship since the band first began. Their relationship had seen many ups and downs due to Ace’s alcohol problems. Those issues never stopped Paul from loving him, and his willingness for them to sort through their problems. After all, no couple had that perfect fairy tale ending.

It had been a long while since Ace took him out on a proper date. Paul had spent the evening showering, shaving, moisturizing, and primping himself in the mirror. He was determined to look his absolute best tonight. He had dressed in his favorite purple tux, the one that Ace preferred seeing him in the most. As soon as he heard the doorbell ring, he smiled and eagerly headed for the door.

“Ace, baby, I’m so happy to—Tommy!? What are you doing here!?” Paul questioned, confused as to why his stage manager was standing there all dressed up, holding roses and chocolates.

“I umm…” Tommy was speechless.

He felt like some doe-eyed fanboy meeting his idol for the first time. His breath became shallow as his palms started to become slick with sweat.

“Paul, I have something to tell you,” he began softly, looking deep into Paul’s concerned eyes.

_He looks absolutely beautiful._

Tommy swallowed and shook the thought out of his head. Paul was all dressed up for Ace, not him.

“Please tell me Ace is waiting for me in that limo?” Paul asked sadly, his beautiful brown eyes were starting to tear up.

“Ace is…not coming,” Tommy tensed at that last part. “He told me to go in his place…said he would tell you…”

_Damn, when did it get so hot out here?_

Tommy used his free hand to wipe the sweat droplets forming on his forehead. Paul broke down into loud sobs at this news.

“That bastard! I just knew…I just knew he’d bail on our date night again!”

Tommy felt horrible. He should have figured Ace would not have had the decency to tell Paul, and here he was, caught in the middle of an awkward situation.

“Please don’t cry, Paul! I’m sorry! Ace assured me he would tell you and you would be cool with it.”

Paul sobbed louder. “Let me guess he’s probably at some stupid party getting drunk or high off his ass right now!”

“It’ll be okay, Paul! I’ll make sure you have a great time tonight. I booked us reservations at your favorite restaurant, Beauty and Essex!”

“Beauty and Essex? That’s an exclusive restaurant! How did you get a reservation?” Paul asked he wiped the tears from his eyes gently.

“Gene got it for me. I spent the entire day cleaning out his gutters in exchange for the reservation,” Tommy said with a shrug.

“You…You did that for me?” Paul asked in shock.

Paul looked at him with a blank expression while he waited for an explanation.

“Heh…yeah…I mean, you deserve nothing but the best,” Tommy smiled.

Paul nearly melted on the spot from that compliment. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a while until Tommy realized he had forgotten to give Paul his gifts!

“Oh, I got these for you too,” he said happily as he presented Paul with the roses and chocolates.

“Oh, Tommy! Thank you!” Paul beamed. He sat them on the nearby table inside his foyer. Ace had never brought him gifts like that on dates…

“Paul, Look, I know I’m not your first choice to go out with, so if you want me to leave then I completely understand. No hard feelings,” Tommy assured him.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I’d love to spend time with you tonight, Tommy. It beats the hell out of staying here alone,” Paul said as he closed and locked up the front door.

After finding out Ace had stood him up again Paul was tempted to lock himself in his own room, cry his heart out, and stuff his face with those chocolates, but Tommy had just been so sweet. He looked handsome and had went through all that trouble. Paul enjoyed hanging out with Tommy. He was always kind and thoughtful. Maybe tonight would not be so bad after all.

“Paul, you look amazing tonight…I mean, you look amazing every day, but you look really amazing tonight,” Tommy babbled.

_Dear God…I sound like a gawky teenager asking a girl out for the first time._

Tommy inwardly groaned at how embarrassing he must sound to Paul. His cheeks felt hot.

“Oh, thank you,” Paul giggled as he blushed a little bit from the compliment, walking with Tommy to the limo.

“After you,” Tommy gestured politely to Paul as the limo driver held open the door for them.

Tommy crawled in beside Paul. The two were silent for most of the limo ride, with Tommy desperately trying to think of a good conversation topic.

_Why am I so damn nervous? We’ve spent countless hours going rug and curtain shopping together for Christ’s sake!_

“So, are you always a gentleman to your ladies in waiting?” Paul asked with a head tilt.

“I try to show them a good time,” Tommy answered with an affirmative head nod.

“Amber sure is a lucky girl,” Paul said with a soft smile.

“Oh, we decided to go our separate ways.”

Paul looked up at Tommy. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Tommy waved him off. “Don’t be. It was for the best. We’re both a lot happier now.”

“You two were together for a long time,” Paul mused.

“Yes, and we did have some good times,” Tommy smiled. “But we both had different expectations. We tried to work out our differences, but the longer we stayed together, the worse things were between us.”

Paul fidgeted with his fingers, lost in thought. “Did you feel like a failure when it ended?”

Tommy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “No, I tried to make her happy.”

“But you had invested so much time and energy with her. It just seems like a waste…I mean, didn’t you feel like you wasted a great part of your life loving her?” Paul asked sincerely, his eyes searching Tommy’s for an honest answer.

Tommy chuckled as he leaned back into his seat. “I don’t regret my time at all with Amber. I learned so much about myself with her, but in the end, it just wasn’t meant to be. Sometimes the person we think we’re supposed to be in love with is just not the right one.” Tommy shook his head. “No, I don’t think I wasted my time. I think it would have been a waste for us to remain in a miserable relationship. Life is way too short to be someone that keeps disappointing you.”

Paul nodded and then shifted his gaze to the window for the remainder of the ride.

The limo pulled up to the restaurant and the driver opened the door. Tommy stepped out and offered a hand to Paul. It was a luxurious restaurant. The front entrance foyer dazzled with an eclectic array of jewelry pieces and antique decor. The hostess led the two up a grand, circular staircase into a private dining room covered in emerald green wallpaper with a sparkling diamond chandelier hanging overhead. The lighting was quite low and romantic, and in the corner, there was a small band playing soft music. As soon as they were seated, a waiter approached the table with a bottle of Dom Pérignon. He popped the top and poured them each a glass, leaving the bottle on the table. Paul and Tommy both picked a selection of starters and their main courses for the evening.

“Paul, may I ask you a question?” Tommy asked, picking up his champagne flute, balancing the glass stem between his fingers.

“You may,” Paul responded, taking a sip of his sparkling champagne.

“What do you see in Ace?”

The question had lingered on his mind all evening, and before he realized it, he was voicing his thought out loud.

Paul took another sip and cleared his throat. “Gene has asked me that same question for years,” he sighed.

The waiter appeared to place their starters in front of them.

Tommy used his fork to stab a prawn, twirling it wistfully over his plate. “I just don’t understand why you care for someone so much who does not care for you.”

“Ace does care about me,” Paul hissed, dropping his fork on the plate, glaring at Tommy.

“I didn’t mean to imply—”

“Then don’t,” Paul huffed, avoiding eye contact with Tommy, focusing on the small plate of hors d'oeuvres in front of him.

_Smooth move, Thayer._

Tommy sighed, pouring himself another glass of champagne. He took a long sip before attempting to speak again.

“Paul, I’m sorry. I was out of line with that comment.”

“Damn right, you were,” Paul muttered. He refused to meet Tommy’s gaze as he ate silently.

“It’s just…you’ve been so sad lately,” Tommy paused to chew a mouthful of prawns. “I don’t like it whenever he makes you cry. You deserve better.”

_Why the hell did you just say that!?_

Tommy felt his cheeks heat up again as he took another long sip to avoid embarrassing himself further. Paul looked up at him incredulously.

_Yep, my ass is fired._

“Ace is…” Paul paused to drink the rest of his champagne. “Well, he’s different from most people. That’s why I fell for him in the first place. Our relationship has always been unorthodox. We do love each other…It’s just complicated.”

“It just seems like you two don’t have much in common outside the band. I mean, Ace is a party animal, who needs to get his priorities in order, and you have your head on your shoulders. You’re an incredible man, you could have your pick of any man or woman, so why Ace?” Tommy asked, scooping another helping of food into his mouth.

“He’s great in bed,” Paul said casually, taking another sip.

Tommy nearly choked. “Surely there’s more to your relationship than just sex. A healthy relationship can’t survive on sex alone.”

Paul twirled his fork around his plate in deep thought. Paul and Ace didn’t spend a lot of time talking. Their relationship was mostly physical, but Paul believed their passionate nights were special. He bared his heart and soul to Ace. With one intimate touch, Ace could make the pain disappear, even if it was for only a night.

It was most likely the champagne talking, Tommy was acutely aware that he kept putting his foot in his mouth, but he just couldn’t bring himself to shut up, “I don’t see why you put up with him. He’s irresponsible, lazy and an alcoholic. You deserve to be happy, Paul. Really happy. You deserve someone that can satisfy all of your needs, not just sexually.”

“Excuse me, I need to…make a phone call…” Paul said as he got up from the table abruptly to leave the room.

Tommy groaned at his choice of words as Paul walked away.

“What the hell is wrong with me tonight?” Tommy sighed, covering his face with his hands in shame.

Tommy prided himself on being calm and level headed. He was one to never let his emotions best him until tonight. Paul was stirring up something deep within him, a desire he had never felt with anyone, not even Amber. Deep down he was always aware of his crush on Paul Stanley, but he knew better than to act on it. Ace’s constant negligence to Paul pissed him off. Tommy swore he would stay out of it, but being here tonight with Paul had awoken his repressed feelings.

“He’s my boss. Nothing more. Nothing less,” Tommy whispered as he finished another glass of champagne.

Paul hurried out of the dining room and out onto the outdoor patio for some privacy. He reached for the cell phone in his pocket, dialing Ace’s number, waiting silently as the phone rang.

Gene was constantly on his ass about Ace.

“He’s a lazy schmuck,” he said. “He’s never going to change,” he insisted. “That’s why I don’t believe in commitment! Too much drama,” he scoffed.

Paul heard it all throughout the years. He learned to brush it off with Gene. Tommy, however, was making him question his dysfunctional relationship with Ace. He craved Ace’s touch, becoming dependent on him. They had been together for so long, Paul figured it must be love keeping them together. Ace could be emotionally unavailable, but he had never walked out on Paul, unlike Donna. Ace was there…even if it was for a quick shag. That was love. Right?

The sound of loud muffled music blaring on the other line snapped Paul from his thoughts.

“AY BOBBY! BOBBY...YEAH THERE’S…THERE...THERE’S MORE GIN DOWN IN THE BASEMENT,” Ace shouted over the music on the other end.

“Hello Ace!” Paul perked up.

“YEAH…YEAH…IT’S THERE. I BOUGHT ANOTHER CASE THIS MORNING.”

“Ace!” Paul raised his voice a little louder.

“OH YEAH...CAN YOU GRAB THE PINOT TOO?”

“Damnit Ace! Will you answer me already?” Paul growled.

“Paulie!? Oh, hey Paulie! How’s it going?” Ace cackled.

“How’s it going? How dare you ask me that when you know damn well you stood me up again. You promised, Ace! You fucking promised me tonight,” Paul said through clenched teeth, trying hard not to cause a scene.

“Aww baby, I’m sorry! I really am but I toldja this afternoon that some old school buddies were in town. They’re only gonna be here for one night,” Ace responded casually.

“No, you did not tell me that! Just like you failed to tell me that you sent Tommy in your place tonight.”

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I LOVE THIS SONG! TURN IT UP!” Ace screamed out to someone else on the other line, completely ignoring the conversation.

Cold tears streaked down Paul’s cheeks as a sob escaped his throat. “Do I even mean anything to you?” Paul asked in a shaky voice.

“HOLY SHIT! LOOK WHO JUST WALKED IN WITH ANOTHER SIX PACK!” Ace bellowed.

“Ace, I’m your boyfriend! Why can’t you just talk to me!?” Paul wailed; his body began to quiver uncontrollably.

“Aww Paulie, baby doll, please don’t cry! I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise,” Ace cooed.

“That’s what you said about tonight! I can’t believe you turned me down to get drunk!” Paul was sobbing harder now. He covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the cries.

“Ace! C’mon man, we got the snow on the table!” a voice in the background called out.

Paul’s eyes widened. “Ace, are…are you using drugs again? You said you weren’t using anymore!”

“It’s not…” Ace sighed.

“Bullshit!” Paul spat, shaking his head, letting more tears spill down his cheeks.

“Look Paulie…I’ll call you back later when we can talk properly. Love you!"

“Ace don’t—”

He hung up before Paul could get a final word in. With a heavy sigh, Paul scurried into the men’s room to make himself presentable before returning back to Tommy.

Much to Tommy’s relief, Paul returned to the table. Paul finished his champagne and grabbed the bottle to refill his glass, immediately downing the refill. His cheeks were pink and he looked flustered. Tommy figured he had been crying again.

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked gently.

“I’m fine,” Paul lied, rubbing a stray tear off his cheek.

“Paul, I want to apologize for my behavior tonight. I never should have said that about Ace—"

“No, you were right,” Paul interrupted. “Gene was right too. I’m an idiot for thinking that he would finally change for the better.”

Tommy grabbed Paul’s hand. “No, you’re not.”

The small band in the corner began to play a new jazzy tune as the singer crooned out, “How Do You Like Me So Far?”

**“Though I know that we just met.**  
**It isn’t fair to comment yet as to what your feelings for me right now are.”**

“Ace is the idiot for not appreciating you more. If I could…” Tommy managed to stop himself.

**“Maybe you like what you see.**  
**Why should you be mean to me? Tell me, how do you like me so far?”**

“What I mean to say is…Ace is a lucky bastard to have someone like you in his life. I just wish I could…” Tommy paused as he stared deeply into Paul’s eyes, wishing he could just get lost in those delicious chocolate orbs forever.

**“One compliment is all I need to give me confidence indeed.**  
**You could let me know you think I’m up to par.”**

Even if Paul left Ace, he’d still want somebody like him, and while they had similarities in guitar playing, Tommy knew he could never be Ace Frehley to Paul. He felt stupid for even attempting to compete.

“What are you trying to say, Tommy?” Paul looked at him expectantly. He had to admit, he did like looking into Tommy’s eyes. They were quite striking.

**“Heaven knows I’m not the one to dream about when days are done.**  
**But how do you like me so far?”**

“If I could…have the chance…” Tommy took another sip. “I would never turn down a precious minute to be by your side.”

**“Sometimes I try and I don’t know why to please you with a look of despair.**  
**Someday I’ll pay for the things that I say just to make you aware I’m here.”**

Paul blushed at Tommy’s profession. He grinned and shook his head. “You’re a smooth talker, Tommy. I bet you say that to all the pretty faces you meet.”

**“If something that I’ve said or done has let you have a little fun.**  
**Even though you know I’m not your shining star.”**

“No and there’s much more to you than your looks, Paul. You’re clever and feisty…I can’t really compare you to anyone. I’ve never met anyone like you before,” Tommy confessed as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Paul’s hand.

**“I may not be in great demand but how about a little hand?**  
**Tell me, how do you like me so far?”**

“Tommy, wow…you have some balls this evening,” Paul snickered, curling his fingers around Tommy’s fingers very slowly.

The waiter arrived to interrupt their moment, giving them each their main plates. Some silent minutes passed as they ate their fill. Tommy was relieved the food was there, it kept his eyes wondering over to Paul.

“Have you dated anyone since Amber?” Paul asked, slurping up the last bit of his pasta.

“A few,” Tommy responded, pausing to chew his food before speaking again. “But none of them were for me.”

“Well their loss is my gain,” Paul smirked, purposely pressing his foot against Tommy’s leg.

Tommy nearly spit out his champagne as a knee jerk reaction.

Paul grinned deviously. “I’m having fun getting you all flustered…it’s cute.”

“You think this is cute?” Tommy asked amused, brushing his leg against Paul’s leg deliberately, making him gasp in response.

Now it was Paul’s turn to blush hotly. He smirked, loving the sudden shock and sensual sensation from the physical contact. He moved his ankle in return, his eyes flickering from Tommy’s eyes to their intertwined legs under the table. With each passing second, they seemed to be getting closer and closer to each other.

They were interrupted again by the arrival of dessert.

“I ordered dessert while you were away. I know how much you love icing,” Tommy grinned, watching Paul’s excitement as a large bowl of chocolate icing and a plate of strawberries were placed in front of him.

“Mmmm…you have got to try this,” Paul moaned, sucking the chocolate off a strawberry sensually.

Tommy was a bit mesmerized watching Paul’s lips wrap around the tip of the strawberry. “That’s alright, you enjoy,” Tommy said softly, his eyes locked on the strawberry pressed between Paul’s plump lips.

“Oh, c’mon just one bite,” Paul huffed, dunking another strawberry into the thick chocolatey goop. He waved the chocolate covered strawberry in front of Tommy in a teasing manner.

Tommy chuckled but relented and opened his mouth. Paul pushed the strawberry into Tommy’s mouth slowly. Tommy kissed Paul’s fingers gently as they made contact with his lips.

“Good, huh?” Paul purred seductively.

Tommy nodded in agreement, savoring the sweet tasting delight. “You should have more,” he suggested, offering a chocolate covered strawberry to Paul’s mouth.

Paul grinned, eagerly accepting Tommy’s offer. As soon as Paul had finished, Tommy was ready to offer him another treat, watching Paul eat them with bedroom eyes. On the last strawberry Paul made a show of sucking the chocolate residue off Tommy’s fingers. Tommy sighed, enjoying the warm, velvet sensation of Paul’s lips wrapped around his index finger.

_I bet those lips would feel even better wrapped around something else._

Paul leaned in close to Tommy’s ear. “Thank you, Tommy. That was delicious,” he whispered, his lips grazing Tommy’s earlobe gently, sending shivers down Tommy’s spine.

“I’m glad you enjoyed,” Tommy replied huskily, feeling his arousal start to grow in his pants uncomfortably.

Mercifully the waiter arrived with the bill just then.

“Tommy, you’ve been really good to me tonight. I appreciate everything you’ve done. Let me take care of the bill,” Paul offered, digging into his pocket for his wallet.

“No Paul, this one’s on me tonight,” Tommy said, handing his credit card to the waiter before Paul could make a move.

Paul pouted. “This was an expensive date. I hope you’re not expecting me to put out later.”

Tommy chuckled at Paul’s offhanded comment. “I know it was, but as I already told you earlier, you deserve nothing but the best. You don’t owe me anything, Paul.”

Paul pursed his lips. He wanted to say something but the waiter returned with Tommy’s credit card. Tommy signed for the tip and stood up, offering a hand to Paul, “Shall we?”

Paul took Tommy’s hand and they walked out of the restaurant together. The limo was pulling up and the driver opened the door as Paul and Tommy climbed in. Once inside Paul grabbed Tommy’s hand and leaned against his shoulder. “Tommy, thank you so much for this lovely evening,” he told him softly. “This has been one of the best nights I’ve had in a long time.”

Tommy smiled warmly at Paul, wrapping a protective arm around him. “Me too,” he said.

The two remained in comfortable silence until the limo pulled up into Paul’s driveway.

“Call me old fashioned but I’d like to walk you to your door,” Tommy said, getting out of the limo with Paul.

Paul snickered as he walked with Tommy to his front door. “And they say chivalry is dead,” he teased. Paul turned to face Tommy and spoke, “Thank you again. Out of everyone Ace could have picked to accompany me tonight…I’m glad it was you.”

“Paul, you…” Tommy brushed a finger in Paul’s curls, looking deep into his mesmerizing eyes. Tommy’s cheeks were flushed as his heart ricocheted against his chest. “You’re so…”

Paul leaned closer to him, taking his hand, stroking it, “I’m so what?”

Before Tommy could speak, Paul pulled him closer as their lips met and he closed his eyes. Tommy’s kiss was light and sweet but became rapidly deeper and more passionate with every passing moment. A groan rose up in Tommy’s chest, and he closed his eyes too. He’d often wondered what Paul’s kiss would be like. He longed for the feel of his skin and taste of his pouty lips and the alluring smell of his cologne and every little moan he made. He wanted to hold on to this moment for as long as possible, knowing any moment that Paul might come to his senses and shove him off.

Paul gasped as he gripped Tommy’ shoulders while Tommy hands had snaked their way around his waist, pulling him closer. The kiss was contagious, their bodies burned and craved for the other’s passionate touch. The two finally pulled a part for air, staring into each other’s eyes with sated smiles.

“Goodnight Tommy,” Paul whispered, leaning back in to give Tommy one more quick kiss on the lips.

The gentle kiss lingered on Tommy’s lips, making him ache for more, but he just smiled, “Goodnight Paul.”

Paul nodded and with a smiled back at him, he walked into his mansion and closed the door. With a sigh, Tommy stood there in a daze, touching his lips absentmindedly.


End file.
